otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Of Art and Recovery
Introduction This is post-crash, and follows a somewhat fluid conversation among a few of the crew. If it should not be posted yet, moderators please redate. :) Log edited slightly for some grammar and spelling. Wardroom - GMF Athena ---- Tucked beneath and around the ship's spinal corridor, the wardroom serves both as workroom and general quarters for the ship's crew. Port and starboard rise the sleeping facilities, a set of double bunks running the length of the space. Each bunk has a set of built in cabinets and lockers for storing personal effects. The middle of the room is ample, sized to fit and brief the entire crew if necesssary. A central conference table dominates the space, its long dimension running from fore to aft. Spartan steel chairs ring the table, designed for utility instead of comfort. The forward wall has a large display screen, above which are ranked a battery of supplementary monitors. Aft is a compact galley, along with a cluster of smaller tables for eating and general conversation. A series of shielded sconces provide flexible lighting, allowing sections of the room to be darkened, letting some crew sleep while others continue their work. A gangway leads up to the ship's main corridor, while forward a paneled door leads to the Captain's private stateroom. ---- The lights are set at their dimmest level, simulating night and signifying the last watch of the day. A storage locker is here. Dusksnare heads in to turn in for the 'night' just as other crew are on their way out. He nods to one or two of them before making his way towards the end of the wardroom, his ear still plastered and held at an odd angle. The cat's tail hangs low despite efforts--the tail twitches just faintly. Volidana sits on a bunk cradling a sleeping Daniel in her lap. She gives a look of affection to the child but it is soon replaced by a more pensive expression Dusksnare slows as he sees the child and mother. The young demarian leans quietly on the edge of a nearby bunk. He doesn't speak immediately, then, "Ms. Volidana--how are you doing this evening?" the demarian rumbles. His ear flickers as he looks at Daniel, a faint smile amid the demarian's whiskers. Volidana blinks at the sound of her name spoken by a voice she can't quite place even as she turns to regard its source "Vol's light...much better thanks. I'm just glad it was me that was hurt and not daniel Dusksnare pauses, then looks over at the child, "Children are precious," he says, his voice odd. The demarian clears his throat, a soft rumble, "I was on my way to sleep--you had us all frightened. I'm Dusksnare, one of the medics," he supplies after a moment. Volidana smiles "Thank you for your help then doctor. I'm sure it was a combination of the hardwork of the staff and thoughts of my family that got me through. You look absolutely exhausted. I have basic first aid training. I'll be happy to help where I can, though working with one arm still takes some getting used to The good ear flickers, "As much of demarian language is unspoken," Dusk says wryly, "I can understand," he shifts where he leans, settling his chin on the unused mattress. He does look tired. "Are you still experiencing any headaches or anything like that when it's light out?" he asks. Grins, "We could give you...sunglasses? I think young humans wear them--sort of a fashion statement?" Volidana nods "A little. I guess that's one of the few good points of being stuck. Nowhere to go. Lots of time to rest." Dusksnare leans against a bunk near Volidana, who's resting with the young Daniel asleep nearby her. They seem to be talking, the young demarian appearing tired with his ear in a plaster. Around them, crew make ready for a shift change, some heading out to work while others seek their bunks. (for Renkek) Dusksnare sneezes. He seems amused, though there's a sad wryness to it. Still, it's not depressed, or frustrated, as seen in many of the crew. "Time to rest, and create," he rumbles after a time. The demarian gestures back to his bunk, "I'm working on recording this journey. In pictures, if I can, but it'd be nice to record it in other languages. At present I know only two," he holds up two, clawed tips. Renkek Kashaan is one of the ones getting ready to change shifts. He appears from the latrine area looking as if he's not been out of the shower too long, shown by the damp hair he still has. He nods and walks to his bunk putting things away where they're needed for now. Dusksnare glances at Renkek as he passes. The demarian's eyes rove thoughtfully over the human for a moment. His good ear flickers, "...Renkek, is it?" he rumbles. He looks briefly at the sleeping Daniel, keeping his voice down. Volidana laughs "Hey I'm the historian here" she teases lightly though her tone and her wide grin make it clear she's joking. she seems momentarily startled by the sound her laughter. The child despite being nonpsionic seems to respond to his mother's lightened mood and instead of waking snuggles contentedly in her lap "i should be happy to teach you Volspak." Renkek Kashaan smiles and nods "It is." he smiles briefly "You must be Dr. Dusksnare." he probably knows the name from the new entry on the payroll ledger or the like. Dusksnare sneezes. It sounds like amusement, coming from the demarian. "I'd be delighted. I've worked as a...sort of recorder for the last few years. Making art out of history. I may go back to it, after this," he rumbles. And he sneezes again, at Renkek's comment, a wry, amused look the man's way, "Only the lot of you keep me busy. And, yes. Though I don't think we've met, Mr. Kashaan. What is it you do onship?" Renkek Kashaan smiles "I'm the business officer, backup helmsman and I guess unless there's someone else I don't know about maybe chief engineer or acting one at least." he shrugs. Volidana smiles over at Renkek giving a nod "Morning Ren. sleep well?" she inquires before turning back to dusksnare "I'm much more the writer than the artist. We should make a good team then and the Athena shall have the best chronicle this side of the multiverse" she pauses for a moment "whatever side that currently is" she notes with the quirk of her lips "Though I must admit the moments i most prefer to keep in my own memory are quiet ones like this. Peace in the midst of crisis. moments not much use to anyone else Dusksnare's tail moves behind him, and something in the man seems to relax. "If everything were a crisis..." he rumbles, "I don't think I'd get up in the morning. ...have you any ideas where you'll start?" he asks her. "With your story?" Renkek's comment earns a quiet flick of demarian ear. A grin, "I don't suppose you paint, Renkek?" Renkek Kashaan smiles "Well start on the drives first and sensors and life support, I imagine. Those are the most important in space at least." he shrugs "Repairing any hull damage too and the like that might affect launching or landing or anything else." Volidana nods "been a work in progress for six years now ever since I joined Athena's predecessor Minerva under Colonel Porter as historian. My goodness ren what is it humans say about wearing many hats but we're lucky to have a multitalented crew Dusksnare flickers his ear and looks over at Renkek. "'I walk through the woods / I know not which path to take'?" he quotes. Renkek Kashaan chuckles "Well we'll likely repair the hull first then work on the engines and life support, and anything else afterwards." he sighs "Not even sure we can do much good while here, unless someone comes to help us...." Dusksnare's tail flicks, "Has anyone tried moving outside the hull?" he asks. The demarian glances up at the ceiling, "We've not been short of air, it seems." A slight frown crosses the Light singer's face as Renkek's words throw a bit of cold water on her lighter mood dragging her back to reality. She clearly preferred talking poetry and art to the facts of their present situation. nonethelles she responds "Who else knows we're here but the darkness spawn thul." At the very mention of the Thul the levity of moments earlier is replaced by an undercurrent of fear and anger red flecks appearing in the aura about here Renkek Kashaan shrugs "Well I'd say there are reports or the like out by now or at least rumors of us not being seen around much lately." he shrugs "Maybe not who knows." Dusksnare's whiskers draw down in a scowl so fierce it's terrible--the demarian looks away, hiding it from the sleeping child. "The darkness spawn--" he says, his voice thick and heavy. "Apparently I missed out on some of the briefing." The line of the man is subtly rigid, and he seems more awake than before. Volidana nods "Wasn't part of the breifing. Just last night a former crewmate, a zangali named urfkgar shows up in the wardroom apparently out of thin air. I asked him how he got here and he said "gloopy thingies" Well there's only one set of gloopy thingies with phenomenal transporter powers and that would be Thul, malevolent slug like beings who facing extinction tried several plots most of which involved turning others including my family into Thul. even though Marly found a cure. needless to say I'm not too fond of news of their continued existence. What they want now. No clue but they didn't pop Urf aboard for a magic trick Renkek Kashaan nods "Perhaps they sent him as a spy or thinking he would be." he shrugs "Who knows if he will be or not." Dusksnare's claws pop into the fabric of the mattress where he leans, and the demarian stares at nothing for a while. "I'm not fond of them either," he says, and it's half a snarl. He's silent a while, and doesn't seem to have noticed the claws in the mattress. He just watches the wall, the one good ear starting to droop, "The...Urfkgar? He's still here, then?" Volidana nods and sighs "considering I read on newsfeed before we left that he was accused of setting off bombs on Sivad not fond of that either but he did use to be crew and I'm not going toe to toe with an angry zangali Renkek Kashaan nods "Well we don't need bombs just yet, but we may if the nanites don't work, that is if we can get spaceworthy enough even to launch..." he sighs And he /does/ notice them now. Just...barely. The demarian lifts the tips out, a subtle popping sound as each releases, and he eases back to rest on the pads of his feet. "I would be upset," he allows, finally. "But I wonder--what he was doing that attracted the spawn," he's quiet. The tail flickers, and the doctor draws a quiet, incensed breath. "I--excuse me. I need to go lie down. It's the end of my shift. --Volidana, Renkek," he nods to them both. Category:AES logs